dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Yoka-Yoka Dance
|animacion = Tadayoshi Yamamuro}} es el quinto tema de cierre del anime de Dragon Ball Super. Es interpretado por la banda Batten Shōjo-Tai, empezando a transmitirse desde el 3 de julio del 2016. La canción fue escrita por Takemasa Ono de KEYTALK, que llevó a cabo el segundo tema de cierre de la serie, "Starring Star". Letras Traducción al español ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Vamos, es hora de estar de pie! Iluminando un corazón murmurando, se derramará. No renunciaré por los siguientes cien años. Cree en tu sonrisa deslumbrante... ¿¡Yo!? ¡Duermo, ¿algún problema?! ¡Todo el mundo aplaude con sus manos! ¡PAPAPAN! ¡Cinco minutos antes de la alarma, con emoción, me levanto temprano! Mi pulso se acelera y mi corazón brillante se quema. (¡Yo-!) Túnel del tiempo y un último deseo. Juzgando un encuentro fascinante, cortando los vientos opuestos con la esperanza del mañana, ¡Bailaremos la legendaria canción de danza! (Bien HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dance! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. ¡Si tú bailas, terminarás sonriendo! (Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Porque bailando, no se puede evitar sonreír! (Yoka-Yoka!) ¡No importa qué tipo de desafíos vengan, si nosotros podemos sonreír, nos divertiremos! ¡Así que hagámoslo juntos y bailemos con toda nuestra fuerza! ¡Vamos! ¡A hacerlo! Iluminando un corazón murmurando, se derramará. No renunciaré por los siguientes cien años. Cree en tu sonrisa deslumbrante... ¿¡Eh, estás listo para la segunda parte!? Ins in-ins, ins-ins-in, instante, con el dedo en la frente ¡MÁSmáMÁS mi cabello, se levanta! Como un saiyan con poder creciente ¡Corazón brillante, a brillar! (¡Ahora a mirar hacia afuera!) ¡Túnel del tiempo y un saludo desde el futuro! Pero si yo leo tu expresión correcta... ¡Ven ahora, tienes que creer en mí! ¡Usa tu intuición! Correremos a través de él, mientras estos corazones palpitan. ¡Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre ba-ba-bailando! (Ooh-HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dance! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka DANCE!!! ¡Ganas de reír con las manos arriba! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡Es hora del Destello Final! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡Si tus buenas sensaciones se fueron, el baile las hará regresar! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh ¡Entonces baila! ¿¡Estás listo para dos pasos!? ¡Tú! ¡Un, dos, tres, vamos! (Casi, casi, casi, casi) ¡No puedo ayudarte con esto! Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dance! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka Dance! (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. ¡Si tú bailas, terminarás sonriendo! (Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Porque bailando, no se puede evitar sonreír! (Yoka-Yoka!) ¡No importa qué tipo de desafíos vengan, si nosotros podemos sonreír, nos divertiremos! ¡Así que hagámoslo juntos y bailemos con toda nuestra fuerza! ¡Otro poco más y terminamos! Iluminando un corazón murmurando, se derramará. No renunciaré por los siguientes cien años. Cree en tu sonrisa deslumbrante... ¡Sí, es verdad!¡Haz tus sueños realidad! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven a ver! ¡A brillar! (¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!) ¡Vamos, es hora de estar de pie! Adaptación hispanoamericana ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, hazlo ya! En medio de tus cejas apuntar. ¡Poco a poco mi cabello agitar! Un Saiyajin con mucha fuerza va a llegar. ¡Y un corazón que está por estallar! (¡Cuidado!) ¡Un túnel del tiempo! ¡El futuro saludar! Y veo tu expresión. No lo puedes ocultar... ¡Tienes que creerme usando tu intuición! Nos tenemos que mover si late el corazón. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos a bailar! (¡Ooh-HEY!) Vamos a bailar. (¡Sí!) Yuca a bailar. (¡Sí!) ¡Yuca, yuca, yuca, yuca, vamos a bailar! (¡KAMEHAMEHA!) Vamos a bailar. (¡Sí!) Yuca a bailar. (¡Sí!) ¡Yuca, yuca, yuca, yuca, yuca, vamos todos a bailar! ¡Serás feliz! ¡Armonía, a bailar! (¡Hoo Hoo-!) ¡Ya! ¡Baila ya, con mucha felicidad! ¡Y los retos ya superarás y la felicidad nunca se nos irá! ¡Nuestra fuerza probaremos! ¡Bailaremos muy, muy bien! Japonés きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) さあ、今こそ立ち上がらんねーーー！！！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… んー！？夢見てなんが悪いとよー！ エビバディ clap your hands！？ PAPAPAN！ 目覚ましが鳴る5分前に わくわく、早めのwake up！ 鼓動が高鳴り出したよ アツく燃えるシャイニングハート(わー！) タイムワープ、最後のお願いよ 魅惑の会議は空模様 向かい風だって切り裂いて 明日への希望を胸に 伝説の音頭を踊るんだ！(うーHEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよか ダンスしていたら笑顔になるの(ふっふー) ダンスしてるから笑顔になるの(よかよか) どげな辛い事があっても笑っとったら楽しくなるばい！ やけんチカラ合わせ全力で踊らんね！ よっしゃ！いっちょやってみっかー！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… えー！もー二番！？ しゅんしゅしゅん,shunshunshu,瞬間 眉間にあてるよフィンガー DANdaDAN、マイヘアー、stand up！ チカラがみなぎるSAIYAN 輝くのさシャイニングハート(やっべーぞ！) タイムワープ、未来でこんにちは 君の顔色、あてにしたら ダメダメ信じてintuition 駆け抜けて命ある限り ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、ずっと、踊るんだっda！ダ！？ うーーーーHEY！！！ よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよかDANCE！！！ 笑いたいやつは手あげて！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh やるなら今でしょファイナルフラッシュ！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh 矮小化した感情も踊れば取り戻せるさ！ Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh じゃあ踊ろうぜ！are you ready two-step ！？ おーーーーーーーー！1,2,3,Let's Go！ (ほっ！ほっ！ほっ！ほっ！) もうこの気持ちおさえきれん！ よかよかよかよか よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかダンス！(KAMEHAMEHA-！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかダンス！(HEY！) よかよかよかよかよかよかよかよか ダンスしていたら笑顔になるの(ふっふー) ダンスしてるから笑顔になるの(よかよか) どげな辛い事があっても笑っとったら楽しくなるばい！ やけんチカラ合わせ全力で踊らんね！ もういっちょ！やってみっかー！ ざわめくハートに灯せば溢れて 100年先まで諦めないから 眩しい笑顔と絆を信じて… そげんたい！夢は叶えるもんばい！ きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) きんしゃい！みんしゃい！Let's Shine！(Hot！ Hot！) さあ、今こそ立ち上がらんねーーー！！！ Japonés romanizado Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Sā, ima koso tachiagaranne!!! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete Hyaku nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… N!? yumemite nan ga warui toyō! Ebibadi clap your hands!? PAPAPAN! Mezamashi ga naru go fun mae ni Waku-Waku, hayame no wake up! Kodō ga takanaridashitayo Atsu ku moeru shainingu hāto (Wahhh!) Taimu wāpu, saigo no onegaiyo Miwaku no kaigi wa soramoyō Mukaikaze datte kirisaite Ashita e no kibō o mune ni Densetsu no ondo o odoru nda! (u HEY-!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka. Dansu shiteitara egao ni naru no (fuffu-) Dansu shiterukara egao ni naru no (yoka-yoka) Doge na tsurai koto ga attemo warattottara tanoshikunaru bai! Yaken chikarāwase zenryoku de odorunne! Yossha! Icchi yoyattemikka! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete Hyaku nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… Ē! Mo ni ban!? Shun shushun, shunshunshu, shunkan Miken ni ateru yo fingā DANdaDAN, mai heā, stand up! Chikara ga minagiru SAIYAN Kagayaku nosa shainingu hāto (yabbe-zo!) Taimu wāpu, mirai de konnichiha Kimi no kaoiro, ate ni shikara Damedame shinjite intuition Kakenukete inochi aru kagiri Zutto, zutto, zutto, zutto, odorunda (u-HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka DANCE!!! Waraitai yatsu wa te agete! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Yarunara imadesho Fainaru Furasshu! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Waishō ka shita kanjō mo odoreba torimodoseru sa! Wow oh oh oh Wow oh oh Jā odorōze! are you ready two-step!? Oh! 1, 2, 3, Let's Go! (Horu! horu! horu! horu!) Mōko no kimochi osaekiren! Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka dansu! (KAMEHAMEHA!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka dansu (HEY!) Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka-Yoka Dansu shiteitara egao ni naru no (fuffu-) Dansu shiterukara egao ni naru no (yoka-yoka) Doge na tsurai koto ga attemo warattottara tanoshikunaru bai! Yaken chikarāwase zenryoku de odorunne! Mō iccho! Yatte mikka! Zawameku hāto ni tomoseba afurete Hyaku nensaki made akiramenaikara Mabushī egao to kizuna o shinjite… Sogentai! yume wa kanaeru mon bai! Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Kinsha i! Minsha i! Let's Shine!(Hot!Hot!) Sā, ima koso tachiagaranne!!! Personajes * Son Goku * Vegeta * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Oolong * Puar * Yamcha * Tenshinhan * Krilin * Kaio del Norte * Bubbles * Gregory * Gyumao * Boo Gordo * Son Gohan (Gran Saiyaman) * Videl * Marron * Piccolo * Mr. Satán * Tights * Panchy * Dr. Brief * Son Goten * Trunks * Son Pan * Pilaf * Mai * Shu * Androide Número 18 * Trunks del Futuro Alternativo * Bulma del Futuro Alternativo * Mai del Futuro Alternativo * Kame-Sen'nin * Kibito * Kaio-shin Anciano * Kaio-shin del Este * Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi * Zuno * Dende * Beerus * Champa * Whis * Vados * Pez Oráculo * Rey Galáctico * Monaca * Zeno * Asistentes del Rey de Todo * Shen Long * Super Shen Long Objetos * Dragon Ball ** Suu Shinchuu * Máquina del tiempo * Cetro de Whis * Gi * Armadura de Combate * Traje del Gran Saiyaman Distribución El CD de la canción junto a las otras interpretaciones musicales de la serie serán lanzadas en el segundo disco recopilatorio de la banda sonora de Dragon Ball Super el 14 de septiembre del 2016. Curiosidades *El productor de Momoiro Clover Z, Narasaki, que había trabajado anteriormente con Pledge of "Z", fue el supervisor del tema. Video center Galería Yoka-Yoka Dance.jpg|Portada del disco EJ5 A Blanco y negro.png|Comienzo del ending ENJ5 Dragon Ball supa.png EN5J DBS.png ENJP5 Dorogun Boru Supa.png ENJP5 Dragon Balldioses.png ENDJP5 DBS Yoka.png Pantallazo-674.png|Fin del Ending Véase también * Temas de cierre ca:Yoka Yoka Dance Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Super